


Unsung Sonata

by BananaSins



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Self-Indulgent, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Granger wasn't in his best today.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Unsung Sonata

I just wanted to be loved.

My weapon of choice at my hand, the familiar scenery of the battlefield. Another battle to defend the base. I was ready. These bullets will be the final song they will hear.

...It was what I should have done.

But I didn't.

My aiming was off, my reflex was slow, and the next thing I knew, I was losing my foot. Our tank did their best but the opposing team was too much to be stopped.

I was the dead weight on our group.

That was the fact.

Once I was respawned, the overwhelming shame and guilt crashed into my soul, breaking the harmony in my chest, exposing my darkened soul. I felt my body shake, my hands gripping on my weapons tremble, my vision turning misty. I only stood there in place, my vision directed at our base.

Nobody in my team noticed I wasn't moving--they were busy ripping the enemy apart thanks to a crucial play from our tank, and our assassin executing their combo perfectly.

I guess… I wasn't needed anymore.

The ground beckoned me to sit down, to just watch from afar, my presence unneeded, my deathly sonata unwanted.

Gravity helped me lower myself until my eyes gazed at the sky, a beautiful blue, so calm amidst the battle that was taking place.

The clouds were packed together, banded together, never leaving one out and having a similar pace. How I wished to have that kind of bond as well, to talk to my team, know them more better, share my interests and passions…

Nobody liked broody, edgy men. I know I lacked charisma, even if I headed out there with absolute confidence. I had to psyche and mentally wear my opponent, a sweet white lie to keep myself going. But these past few days, I couldn't contain my desires to be wanted. I tried to talk more, to hang out with my fellow legends, but I was quickly tossed aside in favor of a more desirable person to hang out with.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. I closed my eyes, eyelids bearing weight as I knew moisture finally released themselves from the corner of my eyes. I didn't know what was happening anymore, but all I knew was that they were better off without me.

To be cherished, to be comforted, to be acknowledged…

Was it too much to ask? Was it too selfish for me to wish such things?

I feel like it was wrong of me to even feel this way.

Maybe I'm better off dead. Permanently gone, so they didn't have to force themselves to see me anymore.

If not dead, then I should find a place where I will be alone forever, where I can play my sonata for myself, and my own presence as my audience.

It was better that way.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something after my game as Granger, since my current state affected how I played him. Vent fic, really self-indulgent but I really have to turn this negative energy into a craft.


End file.
